


Confessor (The Intergalactic Communication Remix)

by amathela



Category: Farscape, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Crossover, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is only a soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessor (The Intergalactic Communication Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13295) by kernezelda. 



His eyes are

(better than 20/20, and they're blue)

kind, but Aeryn knows better than to trust only what she sees. The people

(humans)

who have taken her may claim to be friendly, but Colonel Mitchell's eyes never leave her; beneath all his talk of alliances, he doesn't trust her, and that at least is something honest.

"Aeryn Sun," she repeats. "Lieutenant. Pleisar Regiment."

He doesn't react. His uniform is foreign to her, but they are both military, and he must understand the protocol she is following. She - like him - is only a solider, after all.

(She could be more.)


End file.
